


Fallen Soldier

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's 'funeral'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Soldier

Castiel and Sam stood together in silence, staring at Dean’s body. There was a bottle of kerosene and the ground next to Sam, who kept shifting awkwardly. Castiel stood completely motionless, staring at the body that no longer contained the soul he adored so much. 

He felt his stomach turn as he remembered the feel of Dean’s arms around him, Dean’s lips on his, on his body. He imagined holding Dean as he slept, watching him, coaxing him out of nightmares. He remembered the way Dean would shift in his sleep and mumble the angel’s name. He swallowed hard, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Cas, I can’t…” Sam whispered, looking over at the angel with eyes blood shot from crying, holding the lighter loose in his hand. 

Castiel nodded. “Go. I’ll do it.” 

“Are you sure…?” Sam furrowed his brow. 

“Yes. I will meet you at the Impala shortly.” 

Sam looked like he might protest, but Castiel shot him a look and he closed his mouth, handing him the lighter and walked away, head hanging low. 

As soon as he was gone, Cas fell to his knees in front of the body. “Dean…” He whispered and tears stung his eyes. He punched the ground. He was an angel, damn it. He was never meant to cry, never meant to love a human, who’s life would inevitably have an expiration date. He reached out a hand to touch the hunter’s hair, to stroke his cheek. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Dean…” He choked, head falling down and tears spilled from his eyes. “I love you, Dean.” 

Standing up, he took a step back and flicked the lighter, throwing it over the body he had come to love-in every sense of the word-so dearly. He watched it burn, that body that he had been tangled up with only two days prior. 

Cas tried to imagine how he could ever go on without his hunter and it sounded miserable. He wished nothing more but to end his long, lonely life. The only thing that would keep him going was the younger Winchester. But once he was gone, the angel would be too. 

Once the body was completely burnt, he caught his breath, washed away his tears, and walked slowly back to the car. He wouldn’t think about the lack of the presence they both so desired. He wouldn’t think about the older Winchester. He would swallow his tears and be strong for Sam, until he was alone was once more.


End file.
